


in search of lemon cake ice cream

by chancellor_valdez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theon, One Shot, Soft Girlfriend Sansa, really just pointless fluff to hide my pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellor_valdez/pseuds/chancellor_valdez
Summary: In which Sansa has a craving for lemon cake ice cream, and Theon, being a devoted boyfriend, goes searching the town in the middle of the night to find some.





	in search of lemon cake ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even used to care about them who am i? everyone say thank you, lola!
> 
> this is just dumb fluff because my theonsa heart is beating for the next 6 days. enjoy!

“There’s no lemon cake flavor. There’s lemon sorbet, should I get that?” He scanned the freezers a fourth time as he spoke. It was almost 1:00am. This was already the second grocery store he’d checked. 

“That’s not the same thing. It’s the Halo Top Lemon Cake flavor,” Sansa sighed at the other end. Her voice was strained and he didn’t know if it was her cramps again or her impatience with him. 

“I know, but they don’t have that. Do you want something else? Do you want actual lemon cakes? I bet they have those.”

“No, I wanted the ice cream.. It’s-”

“I know. It’s different. I’m sorry, I really don’t see any. Halo Top? There’s peach cobbler..?” Maybe when he looked this time he’d suddenly see it where it wasn’t before. Pistachio, green tea, strawberry cheesecake, every single flavor of Ben ‘n Jerry’s, but no Lemon Cake Halo Top. She couldn’t crave vanilla or neopolitan or something normal. 

“No, Theon it’s fine. Just come home, don’t worry about it.” He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

She’d had another shit day at work and he knew she missed her family and her classes were killing her and, then, of course he’d walked in to find her curled in a ball on the couch, hugging a heating pad against her stomach. She looked fucking miserable there and he wanted to help, he hated seeing her upset and in pain or in this case both, and she had mentioned the ice cream. 

Her insatiable craving for some far off prized lemon cake ice cream. He could do that.

“No, um, let me check one more place, okay? I’ll call you.”

He hung up and jumped back in his piece of shit car and drove another 10 minutes to the small specialty food store she loved. She wanted the ice cream and he wanted her to be happy about something for a change. 

As it turned out, the store closed at 1. He got there at 1:08. The door was already locked and most of the lights were off except for a few in the back. Those illuminated the lone woman still closing up. Salvation!

He knocked a little too hard on the glass paneling of the door. _Please, please pity me._

She ignored him at first, but his persistence won out and she met him at the door. She didn’t unlock it though.

“We’re closed.”

“I know. I know that, I’m sorry I literally just need one thing please.”

“We’re closed.”

_For the love of-_

“Yes, you are, but really I just need this one ice cream. I can pay you double it, I swear.” She looked at him like a retail worker dealing with some frantic guy trying to ruin her day right after closing. “Just my girlfriend’s on her period and she’s had a shitty week and she’s really craving it and it would be fantastic if I could grab a pint.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t understand. The happiness of the woman I love very much depends on this ice cream and this is the third place I’ve been to. Can’t you just open for two seconds? Please?”

“Sorry, dude. We’re closed.” And then she actually turned around to walk away.

“Sorry? Wait! No, please come on.” He pawed at the door between them, trying to turn her attention back. She wasn’t phased. “Come on! Yeah, thanks so much! Fuck you too!”

She flipped him off over her shoulder. Great. Wonderful. Back to square fucking one. 

He stood in the empty parking lot dejectedly. He could forget it and just go home and tell Sansa he couldn’t find any and see the disappointment in her face before she covered it with her smile to make him feel better.

Or he could try something else and spend another hour driving from store to store hoping someone would keep lemon cake ice cream in stock and still be open just so he could make her smile a little bit. 

_God, he was such an idiot for her wasn’t he?_

He pulled out his phone and dialed Arya first. It rang twice and went to voicemail. It was good to feel wanted in this family, he thought. She was probably out being a delinquent anyway with Gendry anyway. He didn’t dare try to call her again. 

Margaery was still on vacation, not to be disturbed. And she really didn’t like him that much to begin with. 

Pod never answered his phone anyway. 

He dialed Brienne. She picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?” Great, he had woken her up.

“Hey, Brienne. Real sorry, but I’m having an emergency.” 

“What kind of emergency?” He could hear a second voice grumbling in the background. Something about hanging up and fucking his emergency. She shushed him.

“Ok, listen, where can you get that ice cream Sansa loves? The lemon cake kind? She’s craving it and she’s had a hard week, you know, and I just want to get her the bloody ice cream, but every place I’ve gone is out.”

“Did you try that shop she likes? The healthy one, they sell it there.”

“The one on 17th? Yeah, it’s fucking closed.” He glared at the traitor behind the window, wherever she was inside. 

_“Hang up, Greyjoy can figure it out on his own.”_

“Shh, Jaime.” To him she said, “That’s the only place I know of.”

“Awesome,” he sighed and his lungs felt full of bricks. “Okay, thanks. Sorry I woke you guys up.”

“It’s alright.”

_“It’s not alright.”_

“I’ll let you get back to sleep-”

“Theon wait,”she interjected and he could feel Jaime swear more than he could hear it. “I have a an extra pint of it she left in the freezer here. I won’t eat it, if you want to come grab it.”

_Well, god bless Brienne Tarth. His knight in shining armor._

But she lived 20 minutes away on the edge of town. He thought about it. There really wasn’t another option unless he wanted to show up empty handed. And he really did not want to show up empty handed. 

“I’ll be right there. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“It’s not a problem.”

_“That’s a lie.”_

“Ignore him.”

“I usually do. I’ll see you in a few. You’re a lifesaver. Really.”

Then, he was in the car driving across town once again. Just to get the ice cream and go home and hopefully Sansa would feel better, even if it was just by a little bit. Jaime answered the door when he knocked, rumpled and tired, and all but threw the pint at his face. He caught it clumsily, and gave him back his best shithead grin. As Sansa called it. 

“Thanks, asshole.”

“Bye,” and then he shut the door in his face. 

The health store employee. Jaime. You’d think asking people to go out of their way to help you get your girlfriend emergency ice cream at 2am would be completely fine for most people. But Sansa wanted the ice cream and Sansa was going to get the ice cream even if he had to cross twelve county lines to find it.

He knew she ate it when she was sad and how it reminded her of her father and growing up back home, when they were kids, and before their lives got so fucked up and weird and twisted around in the middle. 

They’d both been sad and messed up for so long and now here there were and he’d still do anything to make her happy. As happy as he could. That was all he wanted.

“Sansa?” he called when he shut the door behind him another 25 or so minutes later. The lights were off, but he could see the glow of the tv, and hear the soft buzz, from the hall.

“Hey, babe, I got the-” He stopped.

Sansa was curled up in the corner of the couch, blanket wrapped and twisted around her body, fast asleep. Her face was resting in her hand like a doll. It made him smile. She made him smile. He couldn’t find a part of him that was at all upset about it, he just loved her. 

He sat the ice cream on the coffee table to look at her. 

He liked watching her sleep. Not in a super creepy, possessive way, he just liked to look at her face and she didn’t tease him about it when she slept. She was never softer, or more peaceful, than when she slept. You couldn’t see the trauma in her. The way her mouth hung open just the slightest bit and how her one cheek pressed and smushed itself against her hand. Her hair fell in her face. She was still the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. 

He bent down next to her, brushing the few strands of auburn behind her ear. His lips found her forehead. He felt like butter.

But she couldn’t sleep on the couch and he couldn’t drag her to the bedroom.

“Sansa,” he gently coaxed her awake. “Baby…”

She stirred, slowly and gently beneath him. Her legs stretched long over the end of the couch. She stifled a yawn and when she saw him, she smiled. This time her lips found his and he could honestly say he still wasn’t used to the thought or the feeling of her kissing him. She was always gentle and soft and tasted way better than she had any business tasting and every single time he felt like the luckiest man alive. 

_I’m gonna marry this girl some day._

“You’re home,” she whispered when she pulled back.

“I’m home,” he smirked.

“Did you find the ice cream?”

“What ice cream?” 

She pretended to give him a sleepy pout. It only made him want to bite her lip. “Yes, I got the ice cream.”

And there it was.

She grinned up at him like he was the sun and that’s how he felt. That’s why he did it, why he hauled his own sorry ass around town for her in the middle of the night. To see that smile. He loved nothing more than he loved making her smile. 

“God, I love you.”

It made his heart quicken every time she said it. He didn’t deserve her, he really didn’t. Not a single part of him was, or would ever be, good enough for that. But she kept him around anyway and let him love her. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of being in love with her. Ever.

“I love you too,” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Better be damn good ice cream.”

She giggled sleepily and turned over, making grabby hands for her beloved treat like a five year old. 

He got her a spoon and helped her sit up enough to curl against him with her legs in his lap. 

They put on The Princess Bride because it was her favorite, even though she always cried. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed at the best parts and ate her ice cream, offering him the spoon so he could take a bite and he knew they were both happy.

He pulled her tight.

It was pretty good ice cream.


End file.
